


point a to point b

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [416]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Karen never wanted this, but a deal's a deal.
Relationships: Karin | Karen/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Series: Commissions [416]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	point a to point b

**Author's Note:**

> This goes from rape of coercion noncon to dubcon to reluctant consent

Karen knew the conditions when she agreed to them, and yet, she never thought that she would actually lose to this kid. She thought that it was fine to humor his stupid wager, to agree to the ridiculous terms because, in her eyes, there was no way that she could lose to a young trainer like Blue. However, he makes quick work of her team, defeating her so swiftly that it is humiliating, and that is not even where the humiliation ends for her. In fact, this is just the beginning.

Karen never thought that she would lose, so she thought it was funny of him to have the nerve to come to her and tell her that, if she lost, she would have to let him have his way with her in public, and do whatever he wanted. Now, she realizes how foolish of her that was, and that she should have said no from the start, rather than taking this risk. She was just so sure that she could never lose that she let things get away from her, and now, she is completely helpless, forced to follow through with her agreement, even though she does not want this at all.

He strips her down in public, and she has to fight her every impulse not to fight back, to tell him to stop. There is no part of her that wants to be humiliated like this, but soon enough, her clothes are on the ground, and she is left completely nude, with a crowd starting to gather around to see what is going on. A gorgeous woman like Karen, being stripped down like this with no warning? That is bound to gather enough attention, even before Blue starts to go all the way with her.

“Get on your back,” he demands, and there is nothing else she can do but go along with it, though she can feel the humiliation really setting in as she follows his orders, completely against her will. How could she have fallen so far, so fast? It really is pathetic, and if only she had not lost, if only she had been strong enough that it did not matter what they bet, because then, he would be the loser, and she would not be naked and on her back, with Blue stripping down before he gets on top of her, ready to start claiming his prize.

With her legs spread out for him, it is easy to get into position, pushing the tip of his cock against her pussy. Because she is not into this at all, she is not turned on for him, but he does not seem to care that she is not wet. After all, this is not about her, or her enjoyment- this is all about him, and as long as he has her, he is going to be happy either way. Licking his lips, he gives her a playful smile before he thrusts down, pushing into her all at once, and causing her to cry out in discomfort.

Blue, on the other hand, moans loudly and indulgently, perhaps a little melodramatically, to show off just how much he loves what they are doing. She feels so tight around him, and the resistance that he is met with just makes it feel that much better for him, making him moan even more as he starts to jerk his hips forward. He gives her no time to get used to him, no time to adjust to having him inside of her, before he starts to fuck her with all that he has, wanting to enjoy every second of this, especially the seconds that she spends crying out for him, showing just how powerless she has become, once he takes control.

Karen has never felt so helpless in her life, and all because of a young boy like Blue. A kid like him is too young to even consider defeating her, let alone actually do it, and let alone go so far as to humiliate her afterward, claiming her all for his own. She still does not know how all of this has actually happened to her, let alone how she is ever going to live this down. He can travel and get away from this, but she will never be able to escape the humiliation of being fucked in public here, not unless she moves far away.

But even amidst all of her misery and humiliation, there is another feeling starting to build up, something that she does not notice, or does not want to acknowledge, at first. Blue is fucking her hard and fast, focused only on his own pleasure, but even the pain and discomfort has to fade eventually as her body gets used to him, and then, steadily, those feelings start to be replaced by something else.

She does not want to enjoy this. There is no part of her that wants to _like_ being publicly fucked by Blue, and in every regard, it should feel like she is being assaulted, with the only factor to the contrary being her agreement to the wager, and decision not to back down when faced with the consequences. To her, it should feel every bit as awful as if he were taking advantage of her, because she does not want this, could never like this.

And yet her body seems to have its own ideas about things, particularly once the pain has started to fade away, and no matter how she tries to resist or fight it, she is getting into it. She is responding positively to the way that he pounds into her, fucking her hard and fast, using her body without a care in the world, and it feels good to her, quivering beneath him, trying to bite back moans so that she does not give him the satisfaction, and does not let anyone else know just how much she is starting to come around to Blue’s treatment.

What else is there to do but come right along with him, when he fills her with his seed? Her body reacts all on its own, and as he hilts himself inside of her, groaning as he hits his peak, she can’t hold back at all, and she is right there with him, coming hard and shuddering with the force of her orgasm. Though this is not at all what she wanted, it seems that there is no denying that she likes it, that there is some part of her _does_ want this, and that there is nothing she can do about that.

“I knew you’d come around,” Blue teases her as he slowly pulls out of her. Karen is left on her back, panting, her face burning in humiliation as she starts to come down from her climax and understand the consequences of her actions. There are people watching them, and now there will be no way to hide that she wanted this, even if it was unwilling at the start, even if it was just a bet at the start. That little display was enough to show those watching her just what kind of slut she really is, when it comes to the cock of a young, arrogant trainer like Blue.

Even with all of this humiliation coursing through her, she can’t help still being turned on, knowing that there is more to come and that he is definitely not done with her. Blue gets back on top of her, saying, “I need to get ready to go again, so let’s see what we can do about that.” With that, he presses his lips to hers, taking her by surprise. She had expected a lot of different things from him, but had not expected him to go so far as to kiss her like this, and now that he is doing it, the reaction from her body is immediate.

She loves the feeling of being kissed like this, loves the way he roughly forces his tongue into her mouth, and that turns her on even more, growing that much wetter in response to everything that he does to her. Karen is struggling to even try and convince herself that it is completely unwilling, and that the pleasure comes from involuntary reactions. At this point, her body’s whims have started to override her ability to think for herself, and when she feels herself wanting it this much, there is no much else she can do, other than start to accept that this is what she wants, and that she would not react like this if it were not good.

Karen finds herself kissing Blue back, making out with him while he is on top of her, and even going so far as to wrap her arms around the back of his head, clinging to him and keeping him in place. Everyone can see her like this, and she does not even care, does not care what anyone thinks of her right now. Blue chuckles low into the kiss, no doubt smug about all of this, and even that does not faze her. Nothing can faze her right now, and nothing can push her back into rational thought, as she completely gives into involuntary desire.

He starts groping at her chest while he kisses her, which does not surprise her at all. She knows that she has an impressive chest, and Blue gave her plenty of lewd looks in that direction during their battle. When he is fondling her like this while making out with her, it does not take him long at all to get ready for more, and as he starts to get hard again, he grinds down against her, so that she can feel this.

Finally, he breaks the kiss, forcing Karen to let go of him as he says, “Well, that was a fun break, but how about something even more fun now? You’ve got such a great ass, so I think it’s about time I get to try fucking it.”

That reluctant voice in the back of her mind tries to speak up then, but Karen does not listen to it, and does not care at all, steadily broken down by everything that he wants her to do. She knows in her heart that she does not want this, but her body just keeps responding on its own, and her rational side can do nothing to save her now. Blue shifts their positions so that he can push her legs up, and start to rub the tip of his cock against her tight asshole.

“I hope your even tighter back here,” he comments, and she knows that she should worry about that, should worry about how rough he is probably going to be, and she can’t bring herself to do that. At least, not until he gives a rough thrust forward, and she is overwhelmed with the sharp pain of sudden penetration, letting out a loud cry.

“Come on, I know you can take it,” he teases her, but she is really not sure if she can. She was not ready for that, and she knew that she wasn’t, but she could not force herself to care about that, and it would not have matter either way, because she knows that Blue would not have listened to her, even if she had begged him not to do it.

Moments like these remind her that it does not matter how much he is able to make her like certain things. All of this is still against her will, and Blue is taking advantage of her, as well as the agreement that they made, something that she never should have entertained for even a second. Karen is so stupid, and completely stuck with this, forced to deal with this pain as the consequences of her actions, while Blue begins to roughly pound into her ass, barely even giving her any time to get used to all of this.

That is how things seem to be going for her, keeping her conflicted on everything, as her body responds positively to something, and starts to confuse her thoughts, making her wonder if she really likes this, and then, whenever something hurts, whenever her body has a negative response, she begins to remember why she hated this from the start, and is able to remind herself how she does not want it. Unfortunately, Blue is still able to win her over again eventually, because he never stops, and therefore gives her body a chance to get used to it all over again.

Karen can’t help but get caught up in it all, and as he pounds her ass, the pain starts to give way to pleasure, and she is not able to resist that feeling. She wants to, more than anything in the world, but when she is unable to resist, then that is all there is to it, leaving her a mess of conflicting feelings, and completely unwilling pleasure that keeps her so overwhelmed by it all that there is nothing else she can do but moan for him, and for everyone else in the crowd, showing them all just how much she actually likes it.

Karen is a mess, and Blue is taking full advantage of that, using her to his heart’s content, making her all his as he fucks her with all that he has, pounding into her tight ass as he claims it. For him, this is the best thing that has ever happened to him, the most perfect and decisive victory. Karen has a perfect body, and anyone would notice just how sexy she is. For a young, horny boy like him, it is no wonder that he wanted her so badly, and no wonder that he was willing to do whatever it might take to make something like this happen between the two of them. Even if that meant abusing a wager, and even if that means fucking her well beyond what she can handle until he has her broken for him, then that is well worth it.

Karen moans out, so pathetic and so needy, letting everyone who watches her see just how far she has fallen in this situation. From the beginning, it has at least seemed a little bit willing, because she was the one to get on her back, but by now any reluctance that she may have displayed has been completely over ridden by the way she moans and cries out for him, letting him have his way with her and acting as if she loves every second of this. In a way, she does, or at least, a very big part of her does, and that is a part that she is not able to escape, and will never be able to escape.

When he comes inside of her ass, he does not hold back for even a moment, filling her all at once with a low groan, and he lets everyone see the mess he has made of her as he pulls out. Blue is not satisfied even now, and still wants more from her, so he helps her off of her back, only to get her down on her knees in front of him. She knows what to do even before he tells her to do it, but once she has been instructed, she does not hesitate to get to work, leaning forward so that she can get his cock into her cleavage.

Karen is an incredibly busty woman, so Blue knows that her boobs are perfect for a job like this. She squeezes them together around his cock, creating a snug fit before she starts to move up and down, slowly starting off before she begins to find a pace that works well for him, paying close attention to all of his reactions so that she knows exactly what to do for him. It seems so strange to her, to be able to do all of this without a hint of hesitation, and there is still that voice in the back of her mind telling her to hate this, and telling her not to be so willing, so submissive,

That being said, she already knows that she does not have a choice either way, so perhaps it is better for her that she can do this with at least a hint of enthusiasm, even if it is brought on entirely by the way he strives to break her down, and make her into his bitch. Karen just has to keep doing whatever she has to do, until he is done with her, until her punishment and his reward have been completed. Until then, it is always best for her to enjoy whatever aspect that she can.

As she starts to pick up speed, she notices the way that the head of his cock will bob out from between her breasts when she moves quickly and pushes down far, and that gives her an idea to make this better for him, and to hopefully make him come sooner. She leans over with her mouth open, and every time that his cock bobs up, the head of it is engulfed in her mouth, for just a moment before being pulled back out by the way she moves.

Blue lets out a strangled, almost pathetic moan at the sudden sensation, and Karen is certain that she has done a good job in coming up with this, making her want to move even faster, to keep working him closer to his limit. He is not going to last much longer now, and she wants to make him come like this, wondering what else he is going to make her do before he is done with her. No matter what, each step that she completes will put her one step closer to being able to satisfy him, and finally being done with this. She is surprised by the part of her that does not mind it still going.

After a while, she starts to think on things that she can do to make sure this stays interesting, and to try and get him closer even faster, wondering if there is anything that she can do beyond this. Finally, she shifts her tactics, so that her lips stay wrapped around the tip of his cock, and restricts the range of motion for her boobs, just jerking up and down the base of his cock, in quick, erratic movements, while she begins sucking and licking the head, and Blue’s moans become more frequent, and less controlled.

It will not be long now before he gives in completely to his pleasure, and Karen, despite herself, looks forward to being able to make him come like this, just to hear him moan for her, just to know that she was able to get him off with her own ideas in this regard. She looks up at him, and when they lock eyes, he gives her a smug smile that makes her shudder, not even able to hate how much it turns her on at this point.

“I’m getting really close,” he warns her, “so when I tell you to pull back, make sure you do it.” She knows what that means, and keeps up her work, jerking her boobs up and down, working her tongue over his head, listening to his needy moans as they become more and more frantic, until finally, he can’t take it anymore, and once he is completely unable to hold back, he warns her again, telling her to pull back right away.

Karen is quick to do as she is told, pulling her lips from his cock, just in time for him to reach his climax, shooting his load all over her face as a result. Blue lets out a long, indulgent moan, completely content for the moment, as he looks down at her, smirking at the mess he has made of her.

“See, I knew you’d be good at this sort of thing,” he teases her. “Maybe you’re not good enough at battling to have a chance at beating me, but at least you’re good at something, right? This might be your real talent.” She knows that she should feel insulted, that she should feel absolutely furious with him for even saying something like that, and instead, she finds that she only feels anticipation, wanting to know what Blue is going to have her do next.

The answer is that he is going to fuck her again, but this time, he wants her to do something that will show everyone just how much of a slut she is for him. She does not understand what that means until he gets on his back, and she realizes that he wants her to ride him. That definitely will make that sort of point, because she will be the one setting the pace, and for everyone watching, it will look like she is doing it all of her own free will. At this point, she is not sure what she would do if she had free will in this situation.

With Blue on his back, Karen wastes no time in getting on top of him, straddling him like this and rubbing her pussy against the tip of his cock as she prepares herself to go for it. She knows that she has no choice either way just as much as she knows she will look needy and pathetic if she goes right into it, and yet there is still that part of her that wants to do it either way, that does not even care that she is being forced anymore.

That is the part that she embraces as she sinks down onto him, letting out a sharp moan as she does, unable to help herself, and completely unable to contain it. Blue moans right along with her, looking as smug as ever as she takes his cock with no trouble now, fitting him all at once, rather than moving down slowly. Even then, she does not slow down, and takes no time to catch her breath before she has started riding him properly, bouncing atop his cock as she puts her all into it, moaning out, unable to hide that part of her that loves it, and unwilling to keep trying.

She is resigned to this fate either way, she knows, so she might as well just enjoy what she can. As she falls into a hectic pace, blue begins thrusting up into her, moving his hips in time with hers, both of them working frantically to get him there, and at this point, Karen is trying just as hard to get herself off, desperate for that feeling of release, desperate to be able to come for him again. She never would have thought it was possible to enjoy it this much that she would be able to get off on it, but now that she is here, she is not going to resist that feeling.

Riding him with all that she has, it really does not take long for Karen to get to that point, and when she loses control of herself, left screaming out for him, everyone can see the look of pure ecstasy on her face as she comes for him, showing them all what a slut for the young trainer’s cock she is. That feeling is all that it takes to finish Blue off again, and he holds tight to her hips, slamming up into her as he pumps her full of his seed, making sure that he does not let go of her until he is completely finished.

With a content sigh, he grins up at her and says, “That was pretty good for a prize, huh? Not too bad for you, either, at least from where I’m sitting. You look like you might want a rematch someday.” As much as Karen wants to deny it, she definitely does want a rematch, and all that that implies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
